english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010)
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated is the eleventh incarnation of Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo animated series. The series is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network and premiered in the United States on Cartoon Network on April 5, 2010 and concluded on April 5, 2013 with two seasons and 52 episodes. Starring the Voices of *Frank Welker as Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Amy Acker as Nova *April Winchell - Waitress (ep19), Weena (ep19) *Audrey Wasilewski as Girlfriend (ep8), Pirate Couple (Female; ep8), Queen Amanda (ep8) *Beth Tapper as Brenda, Sheila Altoonian (ep11) *Beverly D'Angelo as Mom (ep2) *Billy West as Art Hipster#3 (ep32), Butch Firbanks (ep32), Gunther Gator (ep2), Randy Warsaw (ep32) *Carlos Alazraqui as Crew Member (ep20), Deputy Buckner (ep24), Ernesto, Krampus (ep39), Nitro Wisinski (ep24), Pirahna-Goat (ep24), Prisoner#1 (ep39), Punk Kid (ep39), Todd (ep12) *Casey Kasem as Colton Rogers *Charles Shaughnessy as Creepy Voice (ep31), Ned Fussbuster (ep31) *Chris Hardwick as Evallo Von Meanskrieg/Graveyard Ghoul (ep33) *Christian Lanz as Fernando El Aguirre, Middle Aged Man (ep49), Professor Enrique Andelusossa (ep49) *Christopher Smith as Bobo (ep40), Race Bannon (ep40) *Clancy Brown as Evil Entity, Hebediah (ep35) *Clyde Kusatsu as Picnicker (ep40) *Cree Summer as Lady Marmalade (ep23), Paige Kruller (ep19) *Crispin Freeman as Ben (ep12), Cook (ep12), Howard E. Robertson (ep12), Rhino (ep12) *Daran Norris as Skipper (ep20) *Daryl Sabara as British Nerd (ep10), Jason (ep10) *Dave "Gruber" Allen as Announcer (ep13), Hospital PA (ep13), Rick Yantz (ep13) *David Faustino as Bud Coleman (ep3) *David Juskow as Bee Creature (ep19), Harry Shnesle-Boysen (ep19), Man on TV (ep19) *David Kaye as Argus Fentonproof (ep19), Bill Buntman (ep19), Dad, Don Fong (ep36), Dr. Phobos (ep19), Man 3 (ep46) *David Markus as Ben (ep8), Young Man (ep8) *Dee Bradley Baker as Art Hipster#1 (ep32), Franklin Fruitmeir (ep1), Gene Shepherd (ep31), Headless Creature (ep22), Hodag (ep31), Junk Golem (ep32), Kriegstaffa Bot (ep52), Nerdy Boy (ep22), Officer Johnson (ep10), Robot Head (ep37), Shrunken Head (ep22), Slime Mutant (ep1), Tom (ep37), Tourist (ep10), Tub (ep37), Worker#1 (ep32) *Dwight Schultz as Older Danny Darrow (ep17) *Eric Bauza as Clerk's Pet (ep18), Dr. Quest (ep40), Dr. Zin (ep40), Eager Clerk (ep18), Old Clerk (ep40) *Florence Henderson as Ruby Stone (ep24) *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Frank Welker as Barty Blake, Char-Gar Gothakon (ep12), Cicada Creature (ep13), Cletus Darrow (ep17), Dynomutt (ep40), Freak, Gnome (ep8), Green Humongonaut (ep9), Helgenjew (ep41), Jabberjaw (ep14), Man-Crab (ep3), Manticore (ep21), Mr. Peaches (ep36), Nibiru (ep39), Nightfright (ep19), Pig Monster (ep6), Speed Buggy (ep14) *Fred Tatasciore as AJ Schwartz (ep45), Announcer (ep7), Demon Dog (ep10), Gluten Monster (ep45), Guard#2 (ep10), Janitor (ep7), Phantom (ep7), Workman 2 (ep1) *Gary Anthony Williams as Dr. Cavanaugh (ep20) *Gary Cole as Black Knight (ep14), Foreman (ep1), Fred Jones, Sr., Miner (ep2), Motorcycle Cop (ep4), Paramedic#2 (ep8), Rusty Gnales (ep9) *George Segal as Peter Trickell (ep3) *George Takei as Mr. Wang/White Wizard (ep18) *Greg Ellis as Cachinga, Destroido Computer (ep45) *Grey DeLisle as Anna (ep28), Art Hipster#2 (ep32), Baba Yaga (ep28), Boron (ep34), Costumed Girl (ep17), Deena (ep33), Dr. Thistle (ep22), Earthworm (ep41), Eeko (ep32), Female Doctor (ep13), Female Pirate (ep8), Female Vampire (ep6), Francilee Jackson, Greta Gator (ep2), Jen (ep8), Jenny Zin (ep40), Krissy Kristy (ep44), Mom (ep5), Mom (ep46), Mrs. Andelusossa (ep49), Mrs. Feist (ep30), Newscaster (ep12), Paula Rogers, Portly Woman (ep31), Que Horrifico (ep5), Receptionist (ep29), Tourist (ep10), Turnip (ep5), Tween Girl, Vampire Waitress, Witch (ep13) *Harlan Ellison as Harlan Ellison *Hynden Walsh as Alice May/Obliteratrix *Isabella Acres as Child#4 (ep5), Child#5 (ep5), Mary-Anne Gleardon, Tiffany (ep5) *James Arnold Taylor as Announcer (ep6), Benson Fuhrman (ep38), George Avocados, Man B (ep31), Mummy Friar Serra (ep41), Randy (ep6), Rung Ladderton (ep4), Skinny Man (ep31), Teen Driver (ep4) *James Hong as Chen/Red Wizard (ep18) *James Marsters as Dandy Highwayman/Librarian (ep46), Man 2 (ep46) *James Patrick Stuart as Dr. Rick Spartan, Fireman (ep42), Supervisor (ep42), Traveler O'Flaherty (ep42) *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Jason Marsden as Horbert Feist (ep30) *Jeff Bennett as Blaine LeFranc (ep41), Doogle McGuiness, Gary, Male Tourist (ep1), Professor Raffalo (ep1), Thraxy (ep35), Ugly Jimmy (ep34) *Jeffrey Combs as Professor Hatecraft *Jeffrey Tambor as Gill (ep8) *Jennifer Hale as Daisy Blake (ep31), Delilah Blake (ep6), Mom (ep6), Nova (ep31), Thorn, Woman in Yellow (ep31) *Jessica Walter as Jason's Mom (ep10) *Jim Cummings as Captain Caveman (ep14) *Jim Rash as J.R. Kipple (ep29) *Joe Holt as Golfer#1 (ep13), Hugh Dederdee (ep13) *John Billingsley as Dr. Henklefust (ep29) *John DiMaggio as Delivery Guy (ep2), Grady Gator (ep2) *John O'Hurley as Pirate Couple (Male; ep8), Ska Zombie (ep44), Skipper Shelton *Julie Bowen as Marion Spartan (ep22) *Kari Wahlgren as Judy Reeves, Regina Wentworth (ep25) *Kate Higgins as Clio (ep32), Farmer's Wife (ep43), Mayan Priestess (ep49), Mayor Janet Nettles, Moder Bjorklund (ep33), Nurse (ep44), Principal Quinlan (ep14), Tomina Kasanski (ep49) *Kath Soucie as Female Parent#1 (ep5), Female Parent#2 (ep5), Female Tourist (ep1), Nan Blake, Vampire (ep11), Waitress (ep12) *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley, Garden Manager (ep11), Maitre D' (ep11), Workman 1 (ep1) *Kevin M. Richardson as Buddy (ep16), Dan Fluunk/Fiend (ep36), Hulking Red (ep16), Urchin Captain (ep16) *Kimberly Brooks as Cassidy Williams, Luna, Woman (ep7) *Laraine Newman as Grandma Snaggletooth (ep34) *Lewis Black as Mr. E *Linda Cardellini as Airport PA (ep29), Hot Dog Water *Lloyd Sherr as Lord Barry (ep8), Nerd Pirate#1 (ep8), Paramedic#1 (ep8) *Marion Ross as Grandma Moonbeam (ep13) *Mark Hamill as Crybaby Clown, Drill Sergeant (ep27) *Martha Quinn as Martha Quinn (ep44) *Matt Lanter as Baylor Hotner *Matthew Lillard as Checkers Man (ep31), Elf Mage (ep30), Guy (ep11), Man 1 (ep46), Man C (ep31), Nerd Pirate#2 (ep8), Referee#1 (ep16), Skinny Pirate (ep8) *Maurice LaMarche as Announcer (ep23), Dad (ep6), Policeman (ep19), Professor Jantzen (ep19), Vincent Van Ghoul *Michael J. Anderson - Dancing Man, Professor Kharon (ep48) *Mindy Sterling as Dean Fenk, Frau Gluck (ep37), Librarian (ep25), Mom (ep36) *Mitch Watson as Dillon (ep35), Dylan, Ethan, Fan (ep16), Farmer (ep27), Farmer (ep43), Guard#3 (ep10), Japanese Nerd (ep10), Male Parent#2 (ep5), Mr. Gabodoglophordia (ep5), Policeman (ep28), Random Citizen (ep27), Red Captain (ep16), Scientist (ep43), Teenager (ep21) *Nolan North as Brad Chiles, TV Reporter *Patrick Warburton as Clown (ep13), Sheriff Bronson Stone *Paul Rugg as Dr. Portillo (ep5), Hairy Sasquatch (ep13), Jingle Singer (ep13), Kelsepsian (ep13), Male Parent#1 (ep5) *Phil LaMarr as Melvin Keisterbaum (ep30) *Powers Boothe as Dead Justice (ep24) *Quinton Flynn as Daniel (ep7), Doctor (ep44), Fantzee Pantz (ep7), Gus (ep7), Ian Hope (ep44), Rude Boy (ep44) *Richard McGonagle as Announcer (ep13), Creepy Voice (ep13), Ed Machine *Rick Wasserman as Boo (ep14), Lord Infernicus (ep14) *Rob Paulsen as Fleach (ep21), Radio Newsman (ep21) *Roz Ryan as Gorgeous G (ep29) *Scott Menville as Ricky *Stephanie Sheh as Mai Le (ep18) *Tia Carrere as Amy (ep20), Cheryl (ep35), Judy Reeves, Sullen Female Farmer (ep43), Waitress (ep45) *Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles, Deputy (ep43), Deputy (ep45), Guard (ep38), Mr. Pomfrit (ep47) *Tom Kenny as Announcer (ep9), Auctioneer (ep11), Broccoli Head (ep5), Chairman (ep14), Child#8 (ep5), Funky Phantom (ep14), Jax Minner (ep9), Max Minner (ep9), Mr. Baywosenthal (ep5), Stripe Kid (ep5) *Tony Cervone as French Nerd (ep10), Gary, Referee#2 (ep16) *Tricia Helfer as Aphrodite (ep16) *Troy Baker as Blue Falcon/Radley (ep40), Commercial Announcer (ep9), Dispatcher (ep28), Dreamweaver (ep30), Red Humongonaut (ep9), Vronsky (ep28), Young Sheriff Stone (ep30) *Udo Kier as Professor Pericles *Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams/Angel Dynamite *Will Shadley as Child#1 (ep5), Child#2 (ep5), Child#3 (ep5), Younger Danny Darrow (ep17) *Zach Callison as Arthur Baywosenthal (ep5), Child#6 (ep5), Child#7 (ep5) Category:Cartoons Category:2010 Cartoons